


Wine and Women

by Settiai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Holly Poly, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: It started, as many things did with Vox Machina, with wine.





	Wine and Women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



It started, as many things did with Vox Machina, with wine.

They were all aware that it was somewhat selfish of them, taking a night off while the world burned around them – quite literally in some cases. Still, they were only mortal. They were doing everything they could to stop the dragons and to save their home, but even they needed to take some time to themselves if they were going to keep pushing forward.

Which is why Keyleth, Pike, and Vex had found themselves taking advantage of the baths in Scanlan's mansion while the men had all been banished upstairs to relax in whatever way they chose.

Keyleth took another large swallow of wine, watching in amusement as Vex casually ran her fingers through Pike's hair. Pike's eyes were closed, an almost beatific look on her face as she rested her head in Vex's lap and just enjoyed having her hair brushed.

She kind of wanted to kiss them both.

Keyleth paused for a moment and eyed the bottle of wine she was drinking out of a bit warily. Scanlan hadn't given them any glasses, so they'd each taken a bottle for themselves. It was a lot harder to judge how much she'd had that way, though. Not that she particularly cared about keeping track of it, but still.

Vex let out a peal of laughter.

Keyleth's eyes darted back in that direction, and she didn't even try to hide her smile when she saw that Pike had shifted so that she could reach Vex's abdomen. She was in the middle of tickling her, albeit a bit clumsily, while Vex tried to fend her off.

"Who's winning?" Keyleth called out.

Vex threw her head back and laughed as Pike's hands slipped under her shirt. Pike glanced over her shoulder and shot Keyleth a big grin. "I think I am."

It was just then that Vex shifted, sending Pike sliding off her lap and onto the ground. Her back hit the floor with a soft thud, and an instant later Vex was all but straddling her. "Want to bet?" she asked, her eyes twinkling as she slipped her hands under the loose shirt Pike was wearing.

Keyleth took another sip of wine, trying to ignore the warmth pooling low in her belly.

Pike grinned up at Vex. "I still think I'm winning," she said. Then she pushed herself up and pressed a kiss against Vex's lips.

Vex went still. So did Keyleth.

Pike just sat there as she pulled away a moment later, her eyebrows raised as she waited for Vex to make the next move. Keyleth carefully sat her bottle of wine down on the floor beside her as she watched.

After a long moment, Vex's mouth twisted into a grin. "Two can play that game, darling," she said teasingly. Then she leaned down and kissed Pike back.

There was a part of Keyleth that felt as if she should slip away while they were distracted and give them some privacy. It would be the right thing to do. They'd both clearly forgotten she was even there, based on the way they were sinking into the kiss. Pike was leaning upwards a bit, grinding against Vex as she did, and every few seconds Vex was letting out a quiet sound that Keyleth wouldn't have been able to ignore even if she'd tried.

Not that she tried all that hard.

Keyleth's hand started to slip down between her legs before she forcefully made herself stop. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, before pushing herself to her feet.

The mostly empty wine bottle she'd sat down on the ground beside her went rolling away with a clatter, the sound echoing through the room.

Pike and Vex both pulled apart, eyes wide as they turned towards her.

Keyleth felt her face grow red. "I was just—" She made a wild gesture towards the doorway. "I'm going to see what the others are doing."

"No, no, no," Pike said hurriedly, pushing against Vex. It took a second, but Vex rolled off of her so that she could stand up. "You don't need to leave."

Keyleth pointedly looked away, not certain she could meet either of their gazes just then. She could still see the two of them kissing in her mind's eye, and the muffled groans that Vex had let out were still echoing in her ears.

A moment later, a much smaller hand had grabbed hers and was holding on tight.

"Pike," Keyleth said, forcing herself to look down, "it's fine. I'll leave the two of you—"

"No," Pike said firmly, tightening her grip on Keyleth's hand. "Tonight's supposed to be the three of us spending time together. No men."

Keyleth opened her mouth to argue, or at least to try to argue. Before she could say anything, though, Vex had somehow slipped up beside her without her realizing and had thrown an arm over her shoulders.

"Pike's right," she said lightly, pressing a kiss against Keyleth's cheek. Her breath smelled fruity, a mixture of wine and something else. "It's supposed to be the three of us tonight."

"I have heard the phrase that three's a crowd," Keyleth said. She wasn't always the first to notice some things, but she wasn't completely innocent no matter what the others thought sometimes. She knew how things worked, even if she stumbled over them from time to time.

Vex let out a quiet laugh. "Three _can_ be a crowd," she agreed, "but from my experience, it can also be just the right number."

Keyleth turned to shoot her a skeptical look. She didn't have a chance to say anything, though, before Vex leaned in and kissed her. This time, it wasn't on the cheek.

It took a moment for Keyleth's brain to kick in, and for a few long seconds she just stood there. Then she kissed her back.

Pike's grip on her hand loosened, and a moment later she felt the unmistakable sensation of a pair of lips pressing softly against the back of her hand.

Vex raised her eyebrows at Keyleth a few moments later, as she finally broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Oh," Keyleth said a bit dazedly.

If anything, Vex's eyebrows went a little higher. "Is that all you can say?" she asked teasingly.

Keyleth stared at her for a moment before the corners of her mouth turned up. "I think that I might be the one winning now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
